stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Trek: Phase II
Star Trek: Phase II (formerly known as Star Trek: New Voyages) is a live-action fan film series created and funded by a volunteer troupe of fans known as Retro Film Studios. The series picks up where the original series left off, putting fan actors into the original series roles. This production reportedly has the blessing of Gene Roddenberry's estate. Several actors who once appeared on the original Star Trek series have appeared in this production including and , who both guested in "Come What May". In addition, former editor and current contributor has had roles in "Come What May" and "To Serve All My Days". Central characters The series currently features the central characters of the as well as several recurring characters. When other stories are added the cast will grow. Enterprise crew *'Captain James T. Kirk' :Played by James Cawley. *'Commander Spock' :Played by Jeff Quinn ("Come What May" to "World Enough and Time") :Ben Tolpin ("Blood and Fire"). :Brandon Stacy ("Enemy: Starfleet" onwards) *'Doctor Leonard "Bones" McCoy' :Played by John Kelley. *'Lieutenant Nyota Uhura' :Played by Julienne Irons ("Come What May" to "World Enough and Time") :Kim Stinger ("Blood and Fire" onwards). *'Lieutenant Commander Montgomery Scott' :Played by Jack Marshall ("Come What May" only) :Charles Root ("In Harm's Way" onwards). *'Lieutenant Commander Hikaru Sulu' :Played by John Lim ("Come What May" to "Blood and Fire, Part 2") :J.T. Tepnapa ("Enemy: Starfleet" onwards). *'Lieutenant Pavel Chekov' :''Played by Jasen Tucker ("Come What May" only) :Andy Bray ("In Harm's Way" to "Blood and Fire, Part 2")'' :Jonathan Zungre ("Enemy: Starfleet" onwards). *'Lieutenant Vincent DeSalle' :Played by Ron Boyd. *'Nurse Christine Chapel' :Played by Shannon Giles. *'Lieutenant/Yeoman Janice Rand' :Played by Meghan King Johnson ("Come What May" - "In Harm's Way", "Blood and Fire" onwards). :Katrina Kernodle ("World Enough and Time" only; scenes look to have been cut). Episode listing passes through a spatial anomaly. (World Enough and Time)]] :0. "Come What May" (2004) :1. "In Harm's Way" (2004) :2. "To Serve All My Days" (November 2006) :3. "World Enough and Time" (August 2007) :4. "Blood and Fire, Part 1" (December 2008) :5. "Blood and Fire, Part 2" (Early 2009) :6. "Enemy: Starfleet" (In post-production) :7. "The Child" (In post-production) :8. "Kitumba " (In production) Vignettes #"Center Seat" These vignettes were to be released in a staggered schedule leading up to the planned Summer 2006 release of The Sky Above, the Mudd Below, but were postponed for the time being until the post-production on them is finished. This is, according to producer/"Kirk" actor James Cawley, due to the loss of Max Rem – sole CGI FX artist for the first two stories – and his replacement with "several teams" of new CGI FX producers. Rebranding to Phase II During an appearance at the Farpoint Science Fiction Media Convention in Baltimore, Maryland on 16 February 2008, James Cawley announced a rebranding of New Voyages to become Star Trek: Phase II. The renamed series will continue to follow the remaining two years of James T. Kirk's original five-year mission, while bridging the gap between the three seasons of the original Star Trek television series and Star Trek: The Motion Picture. Trivia *There is a spin-off currently in pre-production entitled Star Trek: First Voyages. *On 3 May 2004, TrekToday announced that Eugene Roddenberry Jr. had endorsed New Voyages, accepting a position on the production staff as "Consulting Producer". http://www.trektoday.com/news/030504_02.shtml He later provided the voice of the Timepiece Guard in "In Harm's Way". Other guest stars in this episode included , and . *In March 2005, was signed to reprise his TOS character Pavel Chekov in "To Serve All My Days", written by TOS/TNG writer http://www.trektoday.com/news/100305_02.shtml. Koenig introduced the premiere showing of the episode at the Planet Xpo Star Trek: 40th Anniversary Gala Celebration and Conference on 8 September 2006 http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/1024/news.php#newsitemEEVkFyAZEZBcFEqQmM, and has since previewed it at several other convention appearances. The episode was officially released Thanksgiving Day 2006. This episode also featured as Ambassador Rayna Morgan. * appeared as his character Hikaru Sulu, captain of the in the third "production episode" (fourth release), "World Enough and Time", written by (who also directed the episode) and Michael Reaves http://www.trektoday.com/news/180106_03.shtml. This episode also featured as communications officer of the Excelsior Janice Rand. *"Blood and Fire" was written by , with the teleplay by Gerrold and Carlos Pedraza (a producer for Star Trek: Hidden Frontier) http://www.trektoday.com/news/140107_01.shtml. *"The Sky Above, the Mudd Below" was scripted by longtime Star Trek writer http://www.trektoday.com/news/020107_02.shtml and guest-stars as Harry Mudd. *Stuntwoman and stunt coordinator served as stunt coordinator on all episodes. Hoffman reunited with the Star Trek universe. She previously performed and coordinated stunts in the television series and and served as stunt double for . External links *[http://www.startreknewvoyages.com/ Star Trek: New Voyages series website] *James Cawley talks to TrekMovie.com *[http://www.trekminal.com Star Trek: New Voyages en español] *Star Trek: New Voyages Becomes Star Trek: Phase II Category:Star Trek: New Voyages